delphifandomcom-20200223-history
Win32 API
Note: Each article in this list is followed by a list of keywords which are the WinAPI items mentioned in the article. Use your browser's search feature (usually Ctrl+F) to search this page for the items of interest. *Accessing and Programming the Floppy disk in Delphi applications by Zarko Gajic (DiskFree, DiskSize, SetErrorMode, ShFormatDrive) *Activate/Deactivate the Screen Saver by Zarko Gajic (SPI_SETSCREENSAVEACTIVE, SystemParametersInfo) *"The Big Brother" Delphi code toolkit by Zarko Gajic (EnableWindow, GetWindowLong, SetWindowLong, ShowWindow, SystemParametersInfo) *Capture the output from a DOS (command/console) Window by Zarko Gajic (Createpipe, CreateProcess, NORMAL_PRIORITY_CLASS, STARTF_USESHOWWINDOW, STARTF_USESTDHANDLES, WaitForSingleObject) *Change the Windows Start button bitmap by Zarko Gajic (BM_SetImage, FindWindow, FindWindowEx, SendMessage) *Close Another Application by Zarko Gajic (FindWindow, PostMessage, WM_QUIT) *CodeGear Articles *Controling sound volume from code by Zarko Gajic (AuxGetVolume, auxSetVolume) *Copying group of files - standard animation dialog by Zarko Gajic (FO_COPY, FO_DELETE, FO_MOVE, FO_RENAME, SHFileOperation) *Create new program group in the Start menu by Zarko Gajic (CreateDirectory, CSIDL_PROGRAMS, ERROR_ALREADY_EXISTS, GetLastError, SHGetPathFromIDList, SHGetSpecialFolderLocation) *Customizing the System Menu by Zarko Gajic (WM_SYSCOMMAND) *Detecting and preventing Windows shut down by Zarko Gajic (WM_EndSession, WM_QueryEndSession) *Detecting drive types by Zarko Gajic (DRIVE_CDROM, DRIVE_FIXED, DRIVE_RAMDISK, DRIVE_REMOTE, DRIVE_REMOVABLE, GetDriveType) *Disable Mouse and Keyboard from Delphi Code by Zarko Gajic (BlockInput, GetModuleHandle, GetProcAddress, LoadLibrary) *Display standard Windows Properties dialog by Zarko Gajic (SEE_MASK_FLAG_NO_UI, SEE_MASK_INVOKEIDLIST, SEE_MASK_NOCLOSEPROCESS, ShellExecuteEx, SHELLEXECUTEINFO) *Disable ALT+TAB, CTRL+ESC, CTRL+ALT+DEL by Zarko Gajic (SPI_SCREENSAVERRUNNING, SystemParametersInfo) *Drag a Delphi Form Without the Caption Bar by Zarko Gajic (WM_NCHitTest) *Executing and Running Applications and Files from Delphi Code by Zarko Gajic (ShellExecute, ShellExecuteEx, ShellExecuteInfo, GetExitCodeProcess) *Get and Set Screen Resolution (Display Device Modes) by Zarko Gajic (ChangeDisplaySettings, DevMode, EnumDisplaySettings, SendMessage, WM_DISPLAYCHANGE) *Get Filenames from Clipboard by Zarko Gajic () *Get system info (free memory, etc) by Zarko Gajic (GlobalMemoryStatus, MemoryStatus) *Get text from the control at pos x,y on screen by Zarko Gajic (GetClassName, GetCursorPos, SendMessage, WindowFromPoint, WM_GETTEXT) *Get Windows Temp directory by Zarko Gajic (GetTempPath) *Get Windows version by Zarko Gajic (OSVERSIONINFO) *A guide to developing Delphi programs in Windows API (without the use of the VCL) by Wes Turner (CreateDirectory, CreateWindow, DefWindowProc, DispatchMessage, ExpandEnvironmentStrings, GetComputerName, GetLocalTime, GetMessage, GetSystemDirectory, GetSystemMetrics, GetUserName, GetVersionEx, GetWindowsDirectory, GlobalMemoryStatus, MessageBox, MSG, RegisterClass, ShellExecute, SystemParametersInfo, TranslateMessage, WNDCLASS) *How to Create a Windows Shortcut (.LNK) File by Zarko Gajic (SHGetSpecialFolderLocation, SHGetPathFromIDList) *How to determine the output of a console application by Zarko Gajic (FILE_TYPE_CHAR, FILE_TYPE_DISK, FILE_TYPE_PIPE, FILE_TYPE_UNKNOWN, GetFileType, GetStdHandle, INVALID_HANDLE_VALUE, STD_OUTPUT_HANDLE) *How to Hook the Mouse to Catch Events Outside of your application by Zarko Gajic (CallNextHookEx, MouseHookStruct, PostMessage, SetWindowsHookEx, WH_MOUSE) *How to install an INF file using Delphi by Zarko Gajic (ShellExecute) *How to remove your application from TaskBar by Zarko Gajic (getWindowLong, GWL_EXSTYLE, SetWindowLong, ShowWindow, SW_HIDE, SW_SHOW, WS_EX_TOOLWINDOW) *How to Send Information (String, Image, Record) Between Two Applications by Zarko Gajic (COPYDATASTRUCT, SendMessage, WM_COPYDATA) *How to track a user's idle time by Zarko Gajic (GetLastInputInfo, GetTickCount, LASTINPUTINFO) *An introduction to hook procedures by Chris Cummings (CallNextHookEx, SetWindowsHookEx, UnhookWindowsHookEx) *IsTrueTypeFont by Zarko Gajic (CreateCompatibleDC, GetTextMetrics, PITCH_MASK, TMPF_TRUETYPE) *List Devices (LPT, COM ports, ...) by Zarko Gajic (QueryDosDevice) *Locate, Display and Execute Control Panel Applets by Zarko Gajic (Control_RunDLL, CPlApplet, CPL_GetCount, CPL_INQUIRE, GetProcAddress, GetSystemDirectory, LoadIcon, LoadLibrary, LoadStringFromModule, ShellExecute) *Many articles by Brian Long *Monitoring Registry Changes by Zarko Gajic (CreateEvent, RegNotifyChangeKeyValue, ResetEvent, SendMessage, WaitForSingleObject) *Restrict Mouse movement by Zarko Gajic (ClipCursor) *Resource Files Made Easy by Zarko Gajic (LoadBitmap, LoadCursor, LoadIcon) *Retrieving volume's (disk / drive) serial number by Zarko Gajic (GetVolumeInformation) *Send char to another application by Zarko Gajic (ChildWindowFromPoint, FindWindow, SendMessage, WM_CHAR) *Sending messages to non-windowed applications by Zarko Gajic (AllocateHWND, DeallocateHWND, RegisterWindowMessage) *Show window contents while dragging by Zarko Gajic (SPI_SETDRAGFULLWINDOWS, SystemParametersInfo) *Sticky Windows by Zarko Gajic (SPI_GETWORKAREA, SystemParametersInfo, WM_WINDOWPOSCHANGING) *Touch Me - I'm Untouchable by Zarko Gajic (SetWindowsHookEx, UnHookWindowsHookEx, WH_KEYBOARD) *Understanding and Using Windows Callback Functions in Delphi by Zarko Gajic (EnumWindows) *Use TTF Font Without Installing by Zarko Gajic (AddFontResource, RemoveFontResource, SendMessage, HWND_BROADCAST, WM_FONTCHANGE) *Window flashing by Zarko Gajic (FlashWindow) *Windows API calls are just calls to dynamic link libraries *Windows NT Privileges by Marcel van Brakel 2003 (GetCurrentProcess, GetTokenInformation, LookupAccountName, LookupAccountSid, LsaAddAccountRights, LookupPrivilegeName, LookupPrivilegeValue, LsaNtStatusToWinError, LsaOpenPolicy, LsaRemoveAccountRights, OpenProcessToken, POLICY_LOOKUP_NAMES) Category:References Category:Source Code